Retour sur Terre
by Cybelia
Summary: Se situe juste après la fin de la saison 6
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Retour sur Terre**

****

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **Stargate SG-1** ne m'appartiennent pas. Même si je ne serais pas contre un petit bout de Daniel… S'il est pas disponible, je veux bien un petit bout de Jack, de Jonas ou de Teal'c… Non plus ? Euh… Et le Major Davis, il est dispo ?

**_Style_**_ **:**_ Romance - Aventure

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Se situe après la fin de la saison 6. Prend en compte les évènements survenus dans les derniers épisodes de la saison. Je ne mets pas de résumé car je ne peux pas en mettre sans gâcher une partie de l'histoire !

**Prologue**

Un éclair zébra le ciel et la jeune femme sursauta. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, tremblant de peur. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais le grondement du tonnerre l'en empêcha. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa et elle s'évanouit.

Jack posa son plateau sur la table autour de laquelle Teal'c et Jonas étaient déjà installés.

- Salut ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Je m'ennuie, soupira Jonas.

- Vous n'avez pas des trucs à étudier ?

- Si, j'ai la tablette que le Docteur Jackson a découverte sur Abydos, mais je n'arrive pas à avancer. Si seulement il pouvait me donner un coup de main…

- Mais, il ne peut pas ! S'exclama Jack, un brin énervé. Daniel a sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment que de s'occuper de nous !

Jonas et Teal'c échangèrent un regard surpris et se replongèrent dans leur repas.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un sursaut de recul. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, un petit abri en toile avec une seule ouverture vers l'extérieur d'où elle aperçut le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. Un homme la fixait de ses yeux couleur azur, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Il portait une sorte de toge en toile écrue. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, la main tendue en signe d'apaisement.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et, où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes en sécurité. Je vous ai trouvée dans les décombres et je vous ai conduite en lieu sûr.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes.

- Un ami. Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson.

La jeune femme parut surprise.

- De la Tauri ? Je croyais…

- Que j'étais mort ? Beaucoup de gens le pensent, répondit-il en souriant. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mieux.

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Je crois.

La jeune femme se leva lentement et réussit à se mettre debout, mais au moment où elle allait faire un pas, elle s'effondra. Daniel eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- En fait, je me suis trompée.

- Je vais vous aider.

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement la Porte des Etoiles qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Sur Terre.

- La Porte ne fonctionne plus depuis l'attaque. Le cadran a été détruit.

- Je sais, mais je connais un moyen de la traverser sans avoir besoin du cadran.

Ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de la Porte et Daniel, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître et jaillir le vortex. La jeune femme sursauta.

- Comment…

- C'est mon secret, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils avancèrent encore et passèrent la Porte.

Au SGC, l'alarme caractéristique d'une arrivée non programmée par la Porte des Etoiles retentit. Jack, Jonas et Teal'c laissèrent leurs plateaux repas et se précipitèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Sam s'y trouvait déjà et les informa :

- On n'a pas reçu de code d'identification.

Le Général Hammond qui arrivait ajouta :

- Il n'y a que SG-15 en mission et ils ne doivent pas rentrer avant trois jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, le technicien se tourna vers Hammond :

- Toujours rien, Mon Général.

- Laissez l'iris fermé !

- Vous croyez que ça peut être Anubis ? Demanda Jonas.

- C'est possible et…

Le Général fut interrompu par l'ouverture de l'iris. Il jeta un œil au technicien qui haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

SG-1 se précipita dans la salle du Stargate, à la suite des soldats armés qui se mirent en position. Soudain, une forme jaillit du vortex. Jonas eut un sursaut et s'élança vers la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

- Eolia !

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la nouvelle venue qui s'était évanouie sous le choc de la traversée de la Porte. Jack le rejoignit en faisant signe aux soldats de baisser leurs armes.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda t'il à son coéquipier.

- C'est ma sœur.

Le Docteur Frasier apparut suivie de près par un brancard. La jeune femme fut emmenée à l'infirmerie tandis que le Général Hammond interrogeait Jonas.

- Savez-vous comment elle a pu ouvrir l'iris ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète. Je peux aller la rejoindre ?

- Allez-y !

Une fois que Jonas fut sorti, le Général se tourna vers les autres :

- Il vous avait dit qu'il avait une sœur ?

- Non, mais Jonas ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, répondit Sam.

- C'est quand même un comble d'être aussi bavard et de ne jamais parler de soi ! S'exclama Jack en soupirant.

Chapitre 1 

Jonas attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie que le Docteur Frasier finisse d'examiner la jeune femme qui était toujours inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Janet s'approcha du jeune homme qui était visiblement très inquiet.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Elle souffre de malnutrition et de déshydratation, mais à part ça, elle va bien. Je crois qu'elle a surtout besoin de repos. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais à condition de ne pas la réveiller.

- Merci, Docteur.

Janet sortit et Jonas s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit, prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. En sentant le contact, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Jonas lui sourit, mais elle mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître.

- Jonas ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, Eolia. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatiguée. Où est Daniel Jackson ?

- Tu le connais ?

- C'est lui qui m'a aidé à traverser la Porte.

- Alors, il faudra que je le remercie. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Notre cité a été détruite.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Jonas, effaré. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas tout. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec une bombe au naquadria. Quelqu'un l'a faite exploser au moment où elle était acheminée vers le désert pour y être détruite. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez loin…

- Il y a d'autres survivants ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train d'étudier au labo quand l'explosion a eu lieu. Je me suis évanouie et il était tard dans la nuit quand je me suis réveillée. Il n'y avait personne et un orage grondait. Je suis allée à la Porte, mais le cadran était détruit, alors j'ai erré dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre… mais, je n'ai vu personne…

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus… Une semaine, peut-être plus… J'ai trouvé de la nourriture et de l'eau dans les décombres d'une maison, mais le ciel était tellement noir en permanence que j'ai perdu le compte des jours. J'ai eu si peur…

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Eolia. Je suis là maintenant.

Jonas se pencha vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

Après avoir vérifié que l'iris ne présentait aucun disfonctionnement, le Général Hammond se rendit à l'infirmerie accompagné de Jack, Sam et Teal'c. Ils trouvèrent Jonas et leur invitée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack toussota et ils se séparèrent.

- Les amis, je vous présente ma sœur Eolia.

- Depuis quand vous avez une sœur ? l'interrogea Jack.

- Depuis sa naissance, répondit Jonas en souriant, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Teal'c.

- Eolia, je te présente le Général Hammond, qui dirige cette base, le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter et Teal'c, le Jaffa.

- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Pas en bien, je suppose.

Eolia se tourna vers Jack et répondit :

- Effectivement, vous n'avez pas laissé un souvenir très bon lors de vos visites sur notre monde.

- Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez réussi à ouvrir l'iris qui protège la Porte des Etoiles ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est le Docteur Jackson qui a ouvert la Porte.

- Daniel ? S'exclama Sam, surprise.

- Il était avec moi quand j'ai passé la Porte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé ici en même temps que moi…

- Il a la fâcheuse manie de disparaître quand on a besoin de lui, depuis quelques temps, ronchonna Jack.

Les autres l'entendirent, mais ne relevèrent pas. Le Général Hammond demanda alors à Eolia de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé sur Kelowna. Elle répéta ce qu'elle avait expliqué à son frère. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Jack soupira :

- Je n'y crois pas ! On avait réussi à les convaincre de laisser tomber cette idée de bombe ! Quel gâchis !

Alors que Jonas allait répondre, Janet rentra dans l'infirmerie, assez mécontente.

- Je me doutais que je vous trouverais tous ici ! Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Ma patiente a besoin de repos !

Tous sortirent sauf Jonas, mais Janet l'obligea à suivre les autres, malgré ses protestations. Lorsqu'elle fut seule avec le médecin, Eolia sourit :

- Merci. Mais, je vais bien.

- C'est à moi d'en décider. Reposez-vous.

- A vos ordres !

La jeune femme s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil. Janet vérifia que tout était en ordre et sortit. Pendant un instant, un léger souffle d'air souleva les cheveux bruns d'Eolia, puis disparut.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, le Général convoqua tout le monde en salle de réunion.

- A votre avis, Jonas, pourquoi le Docteur Jackson a t'il aidé votre sœur ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Général, mais je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Oui, mais où est-il, maintenant ? Demanda Jack d'une voix où perçait l'énervement.

- Colonel, vous devriez nous dire ce qui vous arrive au lieu de vous agiter dès que l'on parle du Docteur Jackson.

Jack regarda le Général d'un air surpris, puis soupira :

- Je crois que je lui en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher Anubis de détruire Abydos.

Sam se tourna vers lui :

- N'oubliez pas que Skaraa et les autres sont toujours en vie, dans une autre dimension.

- Ouais… En attendant, il n'a pas réussi à tenir sa promesse !

- Je suis désolé, Jack…

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Daniel et se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Je sais que j'avais promis de les sauver… Les Anciens m'ont empêché de le faire…

Jack se leva d'un bond, furieux. Il pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de son ancien coéquipier, menaçant :

- Vous deviez les sauver ! Vous deviez empêcher Anubis de détruire la planète ! Et, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous lui avez offert un moyen de NOUS détruire !

Sam se leva à son tour et posa une main sur le bras de Jack pour tenter de le calmer.

- Mon Colonel, vous devriez laisser Daniel s'expliquer.

- Le Major Carter a raison, Colonel, s'interposa Hammond.

Jack les regarda tour à tour, puis retourna s'asseoir en ruminant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai voulu croire qu'Anubis tiendrait sa parole…

- C'est un Goa'uld ! S'emporta à nouveau Jack.

- Je sais. Je pensais que je pourrais tout gérer, mais les Anciens en ont décidé autrement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jonas, intervenant pour la première fois.

- Ils m'ont empêché de stopper Anubis. Je me suis retrouvé devant les plus sages d'entre eux… Ils sont en train de statuer sur mon sort… Ils sont furieux que j'ai osé intervenir dans les affaires des Abydossiens… Je suis en sursis, ils peuvent m'appeler d'un instant à l'autre et… je ne sais pas si je vous reverrais…

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle retint à grand peine. Jack eut l'air secoué, mais ne dit rien. Il était encore en colère et ne voulait pas accabler encore plus son ami qui avait sincèrement l'air ennuyé.

- Peuvent-ils vous faire disparaître ? Demanda Teal'c, énonçant ainsi la question que chacun se posait depuis quelques minutes.

- D'après Oma, non. Mais, ils sont capables de me faire régresser… En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de briefing. Au bout de quelques minutes, Daniel le rompit en demandant à Jonas :

- Comment va votre sœur ?

- Bien. Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir eu le temps de le faire avant que…

- Pourquoi ?

Daniel se tourna vers Jack qui avait lancé ce simple mot.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez sauvée ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire…

- Et voilà, ça recommence !

- Jack, je ne peux rien dire parce que je ne sais rien ! En fait, Oma m'a dit qu'elle voulait sauver Eolia et, comme je suis déjà en sursis, je lui ai proposé d'y aller à sa place. Mais, elle ne m'a pas donné ses motivations.

- En tous cas, reprit Jonas en se levant et en s'approchant de Daniel, je vous en serait reconnaissant toute ma vie.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se regardant dans les yeux et Jonas comprit pourquoi Daniel était autant apprécié de tout le personnel du SGC. Soudain, Daniel leva la tête et lança un regard triste à ses amis.

- Oma vient de me prévenir que les Anciens ont finis de prendre leur décision. Je vais devoir partir.

Tous se levèrent. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Sam ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Puis, elle s'éloigna, un peu honteuse d'avoir exposé ainsi ses sentiments. Jack s'avança à son tour et tendit la main à Daniel qui la serra en souriant.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emporté après vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jack. Je suis…

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et disparut dans un éclair blanc. Jack resta quelques minutes sans bouger, trop éberlué pour réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Daniel était parti encore une fois, et peut-être définitivement. Sam se laissa tomber sur son siège accablée. Teal'c se rassit, l'air maussade. Ce fut le Général Hammond qui tira tout le monde de la torpeur qui s'était abattue sur la salle de briefing.

- Vous devriez aller tous vous reposer.

- Vous avez raison, Mon Général, soupira Jack.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs quartiers respectifs.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

Jonas fit un détour par l'infirmerie avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Eolia dormait toujours et Janet lui promit de venir le chercher lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Le jeune homme l'en remercia et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau qu'il occupait depuis l'Ascension de Daniel Jackson. Il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette de pierre qu'il avait ramenée d'Abydos.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander de l'aide pour traduire ce texte !

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se leva d'un bond. Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers celui du Général Hammond. Il prit à peine le temps de frapper et entra.

- Monsieur Quinn, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens vous demander la permission de partir sur Kelowna pour essayer de trouver d'autres survivants.

Hammond réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous y autoriser.

Devant l'air accablé de son interlocuteur, il ajouta :

- Rappelez-vous que le DHD a été détruit. Si vous traversez la Porte pour vous rendre sur votre planète, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez revenir.

- La Tok'ra pourra venir me chercher !

Le Général soupira :

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller. Je suis vraiment navré.

Jonas sortit, dépité. Il pensait vraiment que Hammond l'aurait laissé repartir sur sa planète. Au détour d'un couloir, il manqua renverser Janet qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.

- Je vous cherchais. Votre sœur est réveillée.

- Merci.

Le manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme n'échappa pas au médecin.

- Que se passe t'il ?

Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du Général.

- Comprenez-le, Jonas. Il n'a pas envie de vous perdre.

Et moi non plus… ajouta t'elle intérieurement. 

- Je suis certaine que s'il le pouvait, il vous laisserait y aller… Ecoutez, n'y pensez plus. Votre sœur a besoin de vous.

- Vous avez raison, Janet. Je vais la voir.

En le voyant s'éloigner en direction de l'infirmerie, Janet réalisa qu'elle tenait beaucoup plus à Jonas qu'elle ne le pensait.

Eolia était en train de feuilleter un magazine lorsque son frère arriva. En le voyant, elle lui lança un grand sourire.

- La Terre est vraiment un monde magnifique !

Elle lui montra la revue. C'était un exemplaire du « National Geographic » consacré aux plus belles photos de la Terre vue du ciel[1]. Comme son frère ne répondait pas, la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Jonas, tu as l'air soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien.

Il inspira un grand coup et sourit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. J'ai hâte de pouvoir visiter ce monde.

- Tu pourras sûrement le faire très bientôt. Les autres connaissent des endroits superbes. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'y emmener.

- Ce serait gentil de leur part. Jonas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Devant l'air sérieux de sa sœur, le jeune homme s'inquiéta :

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Quand… quand tu es parti.. Après l'accident du labo… J'ai fait quelque chose… Tu vas m'en vouloir…

- Quoi ?

- Ils… ils m'ont obligée à témoigner que tu étais un traître à la solde des Tauris. Ils ont menacé de m'empêcher de continuer mes travaux… Ils ont même dit qu'ils allaient m'accuser de complicité et me jeter en prison… Je suis désolée…

Jonas s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de sa sœur dans les siennes.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je sais comment le gouvernement a réagi à mon départ et tu as bien fait.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Oui.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sam, un paquet à la main.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout.

Elle s'avança et tendit le paquet à Eolia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des vêtements. Ils sont à moi, mais je ne les mets plus depuis longtemps. J'ai pensé que ça vous irai.

- Merci. Je vous les rendrais dès que…

- Je vous les offre.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Ils sont à vous.

- Merci, Major.

- Appelez-moi Sam.

Eolia lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Janet qui venait d'entrer.

- Je peux me changer, Docteur ?

- Oui. Vous allez même pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je viens de vérifier vos examens. Vous avez encore quelques carences en vitamines, mais je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut. J'en ai informé le Général qui vous a fait attribuer des quartiers près de ceux de votre frère.

- Merci.

Tous sortirent, laissant la jeune femme se changer. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle les rejoignit dans le bureau de Janet.

- Ces vêtements vous vont encore mieux qu'à moi ! S'exclama Sam.

Eolia rougit sous le compliment. Elle portait une petite robe d'été à bretelles, bleue ciel, accompagnée d'un chemisier en voile blanc, transparent, et d'une paire de nu-pieds. Elle avait détachés ses longues boucles brunes qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules.

- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je serai amoureux ! Plaisanta Jonas.

Eolia lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en riant.

- Idiot !

- Aïe !

L'échange fit rire Sam et Janet. Jonas était tellement heureux de voir sa sœur en pleine forme qu'il en oublia momentanément ce qui le tracassait.

Pendant ce temps-là, à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre, un vaisseau de la Tok'ra se posa sur une planète dont la surface était entièrement couverte de glace. La porte de l'astronef s'ouvrit et Jacob en sortit. Il jeta un regard alentour et porta son communicateur à sa bouche.

- Vous êtes certains que je vais trouver quelque chose ici, il n'y a rien !

- Nos informations sont fiables. La base est peut-être enterrée.

- Je n'ai rien détecté avec les scanners. Je vais faire un tour, mais si je ne trouve rien, je repars.

- D'accord.

Il rangea son communicateur et fit quelques pas sur le sol gelé, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Au bout de quelques mètres, comme il ne voyait rien, Jacob fit demi-tour pour retourner à son vaisseau. Alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, une lumière aveuglante le stoppa. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Jacob eut la surprise de sa vie. Il se précipita vers l'homme nu et inconscient qui gisait sur le sol gelé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Jacob ôta son manteau pour en couvrir l'homme, puis le souleva dans ses bras et le porta à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une fois là, il l'installa sur le siège du copilote tout en l'enveloppant mieux dans le vêtement.

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.[2]

  


* * *

[1] Je ne sais pas s'il existe un tel numéro de ce magazine. Je l'ai inventé pour ma fic, mais peut-être qu'il y en a un.

[2] Si quelqu'un me dit qu'il a pas encore compris qui c'est, je l'étrangle !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jonas était en train de faire visiter la base à sa sœur lorsque l'alarme retentit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle de contrôle où les autre se trouvaient déjà.

- Je reçois le code de la Tok'ra, les informa le technicien.

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Hammond.

SG-1, Eolia et le Général se rendirent dans la salle du Stargate, attendant l'arrivée de l'un de leurs alliés. Lorsqu'il vit Jacob apparaître, portant un homme inconscient dans ses bras, Jack ne put retenir une exclamation :

- Oh mon Dieu !

Hammond appela l'infirmerie tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers Jacob qui avait déposé doucement son fardeau sur le sol. Des questions se bousculaient dans les esprits de tous, mais ce fut Sam qui demanda la première :

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Sur une planète gelée. Cela fait presque trois heures et il n'a pas repris conscience.

Janet arriva avec une équipe médicale. En voyant qui elle venait soigner, elle eut un petit cri de surprise. Puis, elle se ressaisit rapidement et donna les ordres pour que son nouveau patient soit conduit à l'infirmerie. Tous les suivirent, mais elle les obligea à attendre dehors.

Alors que Janet était en train de vérifier sa tension, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il parut mettre quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il se trouvait.

- Janet ?

- Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Jacob vous a ramené, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Je ne suis plus… Ils m'ont puni…

- Je sais… Reposez-vous.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt en se redressant brusquement.

- Il faut que je parle à Jack !

Janet le repoussa doucement, mais il refusa de se rallonger.

- Il faut que…

- Si vous me promettez de rester calme, je vais aller le chercher.

- D'accord. Je vous le promets.

Janet plongea le regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et sut qu'il ne bougerait pas avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Jack entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où le jeune homme semblait dormir. Mais, il ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il l'entendit approcher.

- Jack…

- Daniel ![1] Je peux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? Jacob nous a dit qu'il vous a trouvé sur un monde gelé.

- Les Anciens ont décidé de me faire régresser pour me punir d'avoir essayé d'aider les Abydossiens et d'avoir tenté de détruire Anubis.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous faisiez sur une planète glacée, et sans vêtements, qui plus est !

Daniel secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont choisi cette planète.

- Mais, vous auriez pu mourir ! Si Jacob n'était pas passé par là par hasard…

- Ce n'était pas le hasard, souffla une voix derrière Jack.

Il se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Eolia.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais… ils savaient qu'un membre de la Tok'ra allait venir sur cette planète car c'est eux qui leur ont dit d'y aller.

Daniel regarda la jeune femme avec étonnement. Celle-ci s'avança et prit sa main, sous le regard ahuri de Jack.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu le faire avant… Vous avez un don, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Il m'arrive parfois de faire des rêves où je vois des évènements qui ont lieu très loin de moi. Mais, jamais ça n'était arrivé que cela soit si loin… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vision…

- Jonas ne nous en a jamais parlé, l'interrompit Jack, en omettant de dire qu'il ne savait même pas que la dernière recrue de SG-1 avait une sœur avant qu'elle ne débarque au SGC.

- Il ne le sait pas. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. En fait, j'ai longtemps pensé que c'était vraiment des rêves, sans aucun liens avec la réalité. Et puis…

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna un peu, lâchant ainsi la main de Daniel.

- Je… J'étais en voyage à l'autre bout du pays lorsqu'il y a eut… l'accident…

Les deux hommes comprirent qu'elle parlait de celui où Daniel avait été irradié par le naquadria.

- J'ai tout vu en rêve… J'ai cru que ce n'était encore qu'un effet de mon inconscient. Et puis… quand je suis rentrée, Jonas m'a tout raconté…

- Et c'est Eolia qui m'a convaincu de venir vous amener le naquadria, termina Jonas qui venait d'entrer.

Jack se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Si je ne vous ai pas tout dit dès le départ, c'est que je ne voulais pas mêler ma sœur à cette histoire. Je préférais que le gouvernement ne s'en prenne qu'à moi et qu'Eolia puisse terminer ses travaux en paix.

- Ses travaux ? Interrogea Daniel, très intéressé.

La jeune femme répondit :

- Je suis une des spécialistes de la Porte des Etoiles sur Kelowna… Enfin, j'étais… J'avais découvert une partie de son fonctionnement, mais c'est grâce aux informations que vous avez fournies à Jonas lors de votre séjour que j'ai pu la faire fonctionner.

Jack se tourna alors vers elle :

- Après que votre frère nous ait amené le naquadria, vous avez utilisé la Porte pour vous rendre sur d'autres planètes ?

- Oui, une fois. Mais, ça n'a rien donné. La planète était déserte et notre équipe est revenue bredouille. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

Jack ne répondit pas, mais Daniel, qui le connaissait bien, sut que quelque chose le troublait. Alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, Janet entra.

- Mon patient a besoin de repos.

- D'accord ! S'exclama Jack en levant les mains. On s'en va !

Il sortit, suivi de près par Jonas et Eolia. Jack semblait toujours troublé par ce que la jeune femme leur avait dit au sujet de la Porte et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que, par hasard, vous vous souviendriez des coordonnées de la planète où est allée votre équipe ?

- Je pense pouvoir les retrouver, pourquoi ?

- Une idée, comme ça, répondit le militaire d'un air sombre.

Eolia se tourna vers son frère qui haussa les épaules, aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Si vous voulez, je peux aller voir avec le Major Carter si je les retrouve.

- Merci.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Colonel ? Vous avez l'air inquiet.

Jack ne répondit pas et partit en direction de ses quartiers. Au même moment, Janet sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Comment va le Docteur Jackson ?

- Il s'en remettra vite. Par contre, vous avez l'air fatigué, Jonas.

- Moi ? Non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour Eolia, mais je vais bien.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si ce n'est que pour parler un peu, vous pouvez venir me voir. Vous savez où me trouver, termina la doctoresse en souriant.

- Merci, Janet , je m'en souviendrais.

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, elle s'aperçut que c'était la première fois que Jonas l'appelait par son prénom et en fut ravie.

  


* * *

[1] J'espère que vous aviez tous deviné !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Extrait du journal du Docteur Daniel Jackson :

"Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis rentré à la base. Je ne suis parti qu'un an, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité depuis qu'Oma m'a aidé à m'élever… J'ai eu un peu de mal à me réhabituer à la vie "humaine", mais aujourd'hui, ça va. Je crois que la présence de mes amis y est pour quelque chose… Sam est tellement contente que je sois revenu qu'elle n'arrête pas de venir me voir sans raison, juste pour vérifier que je suis bien là… D'après ce que j'ai vu, Jack et elle ne se sont toujours pas décidés à s'avouer leurs sentiments… Teal'c est toujours égal à lui-même, mais j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il était content que je sois là. Quant à Jonas… en fin de compte, je suis heureux qu'il ait pris ma place au sein de SG-1 pendant mon absence… Ils sont repartis en mission 2 fois depuis que je suis revenu, mais Janet a refusé que je les accompagne… De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que le Général Hammond soit décidé à me rendre ma place… Heureusement, je ne m'ennuie pas grâce à Eolia… C'est une jeune femme admirable… Par certains côtés, elle me fait penser à ma chère Sha're. Je sens que quelque chose de fort est en train de se passer entre nous. De l'amour ? Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, une forte amitié, c'est certain et peut-être plus… Je lui ai appris beaucoup sur la Porte des Etoiles et elle m'a appris beaucoup sur son peuple. Un échange qui nous a rapprochés plus que je ne le pensais possible…

Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Paul Davis dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais il m'a dit que c'était Hammond qui l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé de venir au SGC de toute urgence… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème à l'horizon, mais malheureusement, connaissant le contexte actuel, ça m'étonnerait que tout reste aussi calme pendant encore longtemps…

L'alarme retentit. Je vais voir ce qui se passe…"

Daniel arriva dans la salle de contrôle au moment où Jacob franchissait le Stargate. Les autres étaient déjà en bas et il les rejoignit, puis il se rendirent tous en salle de réunion. Le père de Sam portait un sac en bandoulière et en sortit une tablette gravée qu'il tendit à Daniel.

- J'ai découvert ça sur la planète où je vous ai trouvé. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

- On dirait du babylonien…

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien dans sur cette planète ? Interrogea Hammond.

- En fait, après avoir ramené le Docteur Jackson ici, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison pour que les Anciens l'aient envoyé sur cette planète alors, je suis retourné y faire un tour.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette tablette, Papa ?

Jacob se tourna vers Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai tout simplement creusé à l'endroit où j'avais trouvé Daniel, endroit que j'avais pris soin de marquer, au cas où.

- Donc, repris Hammond, les Anciens ont bien envoyé le Docteur Jackson dans un but précis.

Puis, se tournant vers Daniel :

- Vous pouvez traduire ce qui est inscrit ?

- En partie… Il est fait mention d'un lieu qui n'est pas ce qu'il semble être… Il faut que je cherche dans mes livres pour pouvoir vous en dire plus.

- Alors, faites-le.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Daniel se leva et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans son bureau. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle de briefing, Jacob annonça :

- Je dois vous quitter. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'un de nos espions infiltré chez les Goa'uld dans peu de temps.

- Merci de nous avoir amené cette tablette.

- De rien.

SG-1 et le Général Hammond le raccompagnèrent vers la Porte tandis qu'Eolia allait rejoindre Daniel. En la voyant entrer dans son bureau, il sourit.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- C'est gentil, mais je devrais m'en sortir. Au fait, vous avez réussi à retrouver les coordonnées de la planète que vos compatriotes ont visité ?

- Oui. J'ai retrouvé le dernier chevron tout à l'heure. L'ordinateur est en train de chercher si c'est un monde que vous avez déjà visité ou non. Bon, si je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité, je vais…

- Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si c'était le cas.

La jeune femme s'assit et se mit à feuilleter un livre qui traînait sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le referma et regarda le nom de l'auteur.

- C'est vous qui l'avez écrit ?

Daniel leva la tête, surpris.

- Hein ? Ah oui. Mais, à l'époque, tout le monde me prenait pour un fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Je vous embête avec mes questions !

- Non, non… c'est vraiment une longue histoire !

Eolia sourit en faisant signe qu'elle ne dirait plus rien et l'archéologue se replongea dans sa traduction.

- Ca alors ! S'exclama t'il au bout d'un long moment.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Il faut que j'en parle aux autres.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Hammond et Daniel lui demanda de convoquer SG-1.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la salle, Daniel se leva et commença :

- La tablette que Jacob a trouvé raconte qu'il existe une planète désertique qui ne l'est pas.

- Qui n'est pas quoi ? Demanda Jack, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Désertique.

- Ah.

- En surface, elle ressemble au désert du Sahara en plus vaste. Mais, en sous-sol, il y aurait une immense base Goa'uld abandonnée.

- Quel est l'intérêt d'une base vide ? Interrogea Jonas.

- Elle renfermerait une arme très puissante qui aurait été oubliée des Goa'uld.

- Ah, ça commence à m'intéresser ! S'exclama Jack en se redressant sur son siège. Et, comment on y va, sur cette planète ?

- Les coordonnées sont inscrites sur la tablette, répondit Daniel en donnant une feuille à Sam qui parut estomaquée.

- Qu'y a t'il, Major Carter ? Demanda Hammond qui s'était rendu compte du trouble de la jeune femme.

- Ce sont les coordonnées de la planète que les Kelowniens ont visitée.

Eolia se leva pour regarder la feuille que tenait Sam et confirma :

- Ce sont bien les mêmes.

- Au vu de cette information, je vais préparer une mission sur cette planète, les informa Hammond.

- Je veux y aller ! S'exclama Daniel.

- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Eolia.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure pour mettre au point les détails.

Lorsque tous furent sortis, Hammond se dirigea vers son bureau et prit son téléphone.

- Major, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Dans une heure, en salle de briefing.

Et il raccrocha.

Hammond s'assit et son regard parcourut l'assistance. D'un côté de la table se tenaient Jack, Jonas, Daniel et Eolia. De l'autre, Sam, Teal'c et le Major Paul Davis.

- J'ai demandé au Major Davis de se joindre à cette réunion car j'ai décidé de monter une nouvelle équipe SG, au moins pour cette mission. Cette équipe sera commandée par le Major Davis, mais sera sous la tutelle du Colonel O'Neill. Docteur Jackon, Mademoiselle Quinn, vous ferez également partie de cette équipe. Le dernier membre de SG-20[1] ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

A ces mots, une sublime jeune femme passa la porte de la salle de réunion. Paul Davis ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

- Crista ?

La femme lui sourit puis se tourna vers Hammond.

- Major Crista Ivanov à vos ordres, Général.

Elle s'assit à côté de Davis qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en partenariat avec le gouvernement russe concernant le projet "Porte des Etoiles". Le Major Ivanov a donc été affectée au SGC pour une durée indéterminée.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns et planta son regard aussi noir que la nuit dans celui, sceptique, de Jack. Celui-ci dut détourner le regard tellement celui de la russe était intense. Hammond exposa les détails de la mission puis clôtura la réunion. Quand Paul Davis passa à côté de Daniel, celui-ci lui demanda :

- Vous la connaissez, apparemment ?

- Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant deux ans lorsque j'étais en poste à Moscou. Je ne pensais pas que je la reverrai un jour… surtout ici…

Et il sortit.

  


* * *

[1] J'ai mis 20 parce que je ne sais pas à combien d'équipe SG ils en sont, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai plus de 20.


End file.
